Superman Released
by CatainMystery
Summary: Clark has had enough and he's not going to take any more! Chapter 5 is uprnI cave decided to revamp this story. Let me know what you think.
1. Pushing

(This was my first attempt at fan fiction. I have not been entirely happy with it so I have decided to rework it to update the story. The basic premise remains the same. It is set at the end of season three before Lionel went to jail. Hope you enjoy…)

"Your liver is deteriorating much more quickly than we had foreseen Mr. Luthor" Said Dr. Kelly "At this point, you have perhaps another six to seven month of relative good health, after that…" The implication was clear, if Lionel was to save himself he needed to take action now!

"Thank you for your candor." Said Lionel as his mind working furiously to find a way out. He had suspected for months that the answer to his problem lay in Smallville. The time for patience was past. If he was to survive he must take action, and somehow he knew the Kents were the final key to the puzzle.

As he traveled up the driveway of the Kent farm, he saw Jonathan and Clark working on the tractor. He had spent so much time and energy investigating the boy that he was saddened he would never know the truth. The Kents had become a distraction, they had kept him from his goal for far to long. That would end today.

Martha was washing the dishes when she heard a knock at the door. To her surprise it was Lionel Luthor _'What could he _want' she thought to herself as she opened the door to invite him in. Jonathan and Clark seeing Lionel pull up finished what they were doing and headed into the house.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Luthor?" said Jonathan as he walked in behind Lionel and his men. He looked around enviously at the four rather large men accompanying Lionel and knew this was not a good thing.

"Jonathan, I have come for my key." Lionel stated coldly

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would take your goons and get off my property." Hissed Jonathan.

"I was afraid that was what you would say," responded Lionel as he pulled out a gun and pointed his gun at Martha.

"Where is the key, don't make me search for it after you are dead." Lionel yelled his finger tense on the trigger.

Clark stood in disbelief. If he didn't do something soon his family would be killed, he couldn't let that happen.

"NO!" Clark yelled with such authority that everyone turned to look at him. "This stops now."

Lionel sneered, "In case you have not noticed Mr. Kent. You are surrounded by armed guards and are not really in a place to dictate anything. You break into my office and take my property. If I do not get it back NOW I will kill each of your parent and you."

"We don't have it," Yelled Jonathan "Have you lost your mind!?"

"Wrong answer!" Lionel yelled as he pointed the gun at Jonathan, who was being held by two guards. With that Lionel and his men opened fire on the Kents.

TBC…


	2. Lionels dilemma

As Lionel and his men emptied their weapons in the small kitchen of the Kent farm, they were shocked to see not only were the Kents unscathed. But Lionel noticed Clark holding two large balls on metal in his hands, his eyes glowing red.

Suddenly Lionel's gun became to hot to hold onto, he and his men dropped their weapons.

"I warned you Luthor!" Clark hissed.

Lionel and his men stood in shock as Clark grabbed Lionel and slammed him against the wall. No matter what he did he could not break the grip in fact it looked like Clark hardly noticed the struggling as he spoke to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, get out!" Clark yelled at them.

"Clark, I can't let you do this." Jonathan started.

"Dad, I have to put an end to this." Clark sighed as he turned his full attention back to Lionel

"Not like this Clark." Cried Martha in a panic, "You can't let him win."

"Please…" Clark begged his parents. "I am the cause of this. I must put an end to it."

His parents merely nodded, they had done the best they could to raise him. Clark would do the right thing. Of that they were sure.

Lionel watched as Martha dragged Jonathan back to the house. As he looked at Clark he saw that this boy had grown, perhaps he had underestimated the mystery that is Clark Kent. For the first time he understood what fear really was.

Now as he realized what Clark had meant from his threat. He had stopped the bullets so fast he didn't appear to move at all, he had stopped them with his hands, but finally his only hope to control him was walking back into the house.

"Jonathan! If you help me I will forget everything I have seen here today..." Lionel said knowing the one thing that could draw the farmer back was fear for his family. Just like the one thing that could stop Clark was love for the same.

TBC…


	3. Turning Tables

Clark saw something in Lionel's eyes that screamed out not to trust him. If he wanted to end this, if he ever was to stand on his own he needed to get Lionel away from his parents before his Dad made a deal. He was done with being protected. He had spent so much time afraid of people taking him away, that he would be found out. He had stood by and watched this man intimidate friends, family, and the town. What was quite evident now to him was that as strong and noble as Jonathan was, Lionel only respected power. Power was the one thing Clark had more than anyone else on the planet and it was time to make a difference, time to be a man.

"Oh no, you don't!" Clark snarled at Lionel

Before Jonathan could reply they were gone.

A mile away Clark stopped. He had gone into Clark time and disarmed the guards, tied them up and carried Lionel away in the blink of and eye.

As he set Lionel down he stood towering over the older man. "You will not be dealing with them anymore. You Mr. Luthor are in way over your head."

Lionel looked up at Clark and wanted to strike back and hurt him. When his fist met with Clark's stomach he felt the bones in his hand break, and Clark did not flinch.

"What are you!?" Lionel asked through clenched teeth.

"Lionel, what I am now is not what's important. What is important is that you understand that if you ever cause trouble for anyone in Smallville again, I WILL find you." Clark said with his face inches away from Lionel's.

Lionel looked into Clark's eyes and saw them glow red as said this. "The thing you do not understand Clark I that I will be dead in months unless I get that key. Nothing you can say or do will deter me from what I need to do. You can not intimidate a dead man!" Lionel shouted back at Clark.

Clark felt a waiver of doubt. For all Lionel's faults he could not stand by and watch anyone die, but how could the key save him? "You're lying!" Clark yelled

Smelling weakness Lionel persisted "You could save my life Clark, help me open the cave I know you know how..."


	4. Into the Cave

"Alright Luthor, I will help but after, you will come clean and turn yourself in..." Clark said  
  
Visibly Lionel was weighing his options, after a few minutes he reached his decision "Done." He said  
  
"I'm not sure what will happen when I open the cave." Clark said  
  
"I am willing to take that risk." Lionel replied with a hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Meet me at the caves tonight, and call your men off of my family" said Clark  
  
"Of course" Lionel said with a smile.  
  
Back at the Kent Farm:  
  
"Clark how could you agree to help that man?" yelled Jonathan "He tried to kill us!"  
  
"Dad, I know but I can't just stand by and let him die!" argued Clark "No matter what he did, I couldn't live with myself for letting him die!"  
  
"He's right Jonathan" Martha interjected "Keeping a secret is not worth a life, even Lionel Luthor's."  
  
Jonathan shook his head "How do you know he is not lying, I wouldn't put that past him..."  
  
"Dad, he was at the end of his rope. You can't fake that."  
  
"Alright son, but I want you to be careful. If you see any sign of lead boxes get out of there."  
  
"I will Dad, I promise."  
  
Later that night at the caves:  
  
"So good to see you Mr. Kent." Lionel Sneered  
  
"What exactly do you hope to find in her Mr. Luthor?" Clark asked  
  
"That is an excellent question Clark. My scientists have told me there is some sort of computer back there. What I would like you to do is access the computer for me. With luck I should be able to take it from there."  
  
Clark produced the key "Stand back, I'm not sure what will happen."  
  
With that Lionel took a step back as Clark placed the key in the wall and it began to glow.  
  
Slowly a door of light began to form on the cave wall, and voices came from the other side.  
  
"Jor-El..." Clark called out.  
  
"You are ready to obey me!?" Called the voice of Jor-El from all around them.  
  
"I will choose my own destiny Jor-El. I need the information contained in these walls to save a life."  
  
Lionel stood in awe as he witnessed Clark's conversation but also felt a chill run down his spine, as the voice grew closer somehow.  
  
"These creatures are irrelevant, you must fulfill your destiny Kal-El!" Jor- El said again seeming to grow louder.  
  
"I will NOT" Screamed Clark  
  
Clark's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw a shadow of a man move out of the opening in the wall.  
  
"The time has come, you WILL obey me!" Said Jor-El  
  
A/N : Next time Jor-El meets Lionel!! Nuff said..... 


	5. A Fathers Will

(Sorry it has been so long since my last update…)

Suddenly there was a crackling of energy as Jor-El lifted Clark with an unseen force and tossed him into the cave wall as if he was no more than a doll.

Clark crumpled to the floor and everything went black.

"Wait!" Cried Lionel as Jor-El closed in on Clark.

Jor-El turned slowly toward Lionel, "You wish to interfere?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. I too have a son; perhaps I can help. Help you to understand they ways in which your son is different." He said wiping the perspiration from his head.

"And what do you want in return Lionel Luthor?" said Jor-El in a voice that shook the very cave walls.

"What do all men want? Power!" he said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Very well, I will grant you power second only to Kal-El. But if you fail…" the understanding was clear, there would be no second chance. Once Jor-El was gone Clark Kent would be next.

"Thank you. First we need to remove the Kents, they are his conscious. Then we can rebuild him together." Yes this would work out well for Lionel as long as he was patient, soon he would be a god among men…

You could hear the screaming for miles as Jor-El took his rage out on the Kents. They had supplanted him as his son's guiding force. They had rebuked his will, now they would pay.

Clark awoke with the sound. The ground ripped from its place, trees topped like cards in the wind as Clark flew to the aid of his adoptive parents. He could only pray he was not too late.

TBC…


End file.
